Desperately Seeking Naruto
by coldfront
Summary: A sought after treasure in the world of the elite and a young man suffering from insomnia after waking from his long coma what do they both have in common? What ties them together? When a treasure hunter and a medical anomaly meet worlds collide?
1. Neon Liquid

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all (I don't even have a plushie to hug at night sob ) Kishimoto-sensei does. Nor do I own any rights to the movie Desperately Seeking Susan in which this fanfic is _loosely_ based on. Key word **loosely**.

Warning: This is a yaoi, meaning boy's love and if you do not like reading yaoi writings please click the back button and try to forget. Do not flame okay? For those that enjoy reading shounen-ai and such please scroll down. **Alternate Universe**. One more thing this is going to be SasuxNaru in which Sasuke will play seme a lot, or he'll come off like that, but Naruto will have his chance to shine no worries folks. D Just a warning to those who don't like that or are fans of NaruxSasu and so on and so on. I just want to get all the warnings out now so I don't have people getting upset. ( Upset people are no fun.

Paring: SasuxNaru

Rating: R (just to be safe -) for swearing, innuendo, theft and murder.

Summary: A sought after treasure in the world of the elite and a young man suffering from insomnia after waking from his long coma what do they both have in common? What ties them together? When a treasure hunter and a medical anomaly meet worlds collide and secrets are unearthed. No one is safe from the truth.

Desperately Seeking Naruto

Tubes wrapped themselves around his body sealing him in place. He was a vegetable lying on pristine white sheets that threatened to engulf his slim frame. Nibbling on her finger nails a woman with an impressive bust sat on a plastic green seat across of the bed. A steady beeping echoed throughout the expanse of the room. Gazing at the body of the young man the woman wrapped her hands around the boy's hand. Dropping her face onto the side of the mattress she silently cried.

"Oh Naruto what has happened to you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tipping a glass to his lips a youth with jet black locks and equally dark eyes grimaced as the florescent blue concoction filled his mouth. Swallowing, he threw the cup at the wall smirking at the satisfying crash he heard. A buzzing noise came from his coat pocket. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance the brunette dug into the coat and fished out his cell phone. Brutally, he pushed TALK and growled into the receiver, "What do you want?"

A large gulping sound could be heard on the other end. "I uh-um sir, we uh-" Dragging his nails on his desk in frustration the other male snarled and silence ensued on the other line. "Just spit it out! I do not have all day."

"Yes sir! Master Uchiha, Research Team Number 511 has found the location of the Crimson Trinity." Grinning with a mysterious glint in his eye the youth answered, "Have Samerson bring my car around."

"Of course m'lord."

"We have some unfinished business to attend to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gurneys with their nurses briskly pushed their way through crowded halls in the Konoha Hospital. Snow was draped heavily on the windowsills and children could be heard laughing and playing in the courtyard below. The season for giving and joy on Hiva, a planet renowned for it's valuable treasures. Everyone seemed to be radiating with the spirit of the holidays, but not everyone can have happiness during the season. In the room directly above the courtyard was a patient with sandy blond locks with a waning tan with three whisker-like marks on each cheek. A man and woman were in locked in a heated argument just outside his door.

"What are you talking about? I was told that the insurance would last till the end of this month and now in the middle of his treatment they're going to pull the plug? The allotted time is far from over!"

A tall silver haired doctor with a mask covering a third of his face stood with his hands lazily placed in his pockets. Though his stance didn't betray his feelings the male was squirming on the inside. Dealing with emotional women was not his strong point.

"Tsunade please calm down, they're not fully taking away the funding he'll still be on life support but we can't give him any more medication the Institute won't allow it." A woman who looked to be in her late twenties puffed up in indignation at the comment. She ran her purple fingernails through her hair in fury.

"Allow what? An innocent child to have a life? How could they? Any day now he'll come to I know it! Please, I'm begging you just-just I don't know! Do something! Keeping people alive is your job!" She pointed an accusing finger at his chest tears threatening to spill forth. Shaking his head in dismay he was almost embarrassed that he had no answers for the woman.

"Kakashi please. I can no longer do anything for him. The law won't permit me to do what I think is right. I have no control over what happens to him from here on out if the funding goes down. That's the only legal connection I have to him."

A frown pulled at his lips. He had known the boy too prior to _this._ It was a shame what had become of him, so young and so unfortunate.

"Tsunade-" Holding her hand up for silence she continued on. "I _know_ for a fact Naruto would have wanted to fight to the very end. Please please make his wish come true."

Sighing in defeat Kakashi held up his hands and his eye curved with his smile. "When you put it that way _Godaime_ there is no way to refuse." Laughing lightly the blond haired woman gently put her hand on his shoulder. "I wonder Kakashi, just how far the title can take me to save him." Nodding in his head in agreement he looked out the window while whispering. "Yeah, me too."

A thumping noise could be heard as a frantic nurse with mused brown hair and a diagonal scar running across his nose rushed through the hall heading straight towards Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Hatake-san! Hatake-san! Where have you been? You're already thirty minutes late!" Coming to a halt the nurse fixed Kakashi with an exasperated look. "The meeting is well underway and the rest of the group needs you there to sign off on new ideas. I was worried that you had forgotten. But I had written you three notes earlier today so I knew you just had to have gotten the memo."

Leaning forward till he touched the tip of the nurse's nose Kakashi grinned, his mask twisted ever so slightly to show his amusement. "Why Iruka-chan I didn't know you cared so much. You even went through all the trouble of reminding not once but thrice."

Blushing furiously Iruka frowned to show his disapproval of his supervisor invading her personal space. Pushing on Kakashi's chest Iruka created some much needed space between himself and the masked doctor. "Hatake-san, if you could please stop calling me that. I would prefer that we kept this professional." Making a pouty face Kakashi replied, "But Iwuya!"

Rolling her eyes at the silver haired man's antics Tsunade waved to the two. "I guess I'll be on my way!"

"Bye Bye Tsuwanne!" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and waved goodbye. Red as a tomato he yanked his hand out of the man's grasp. He turned to reprimand his colleague.

"Hatake-san! You can't call her that!" Puzzled, Kakashi tilted his head to the side in a childlike manner questioning the brunette.

"But why not Iwuya?" He fixed the shorter nurse in place with the puppy dog eyes.

"You-you just can't! And stop with all of the "Iwuyas"! It's not cute!"

Popping back to stand tall,straight and serious Kakashi stared at Iruka. "Of course it's not cute," Sighing in relief Iruka opened his mouth to give a grateful reply when Kakashi continued on.

"You are."

The poor, flustered nurse was left watching the retreating back of his colleague. Snapping out of his reverie he set off in pursuit of the man.

"Wait! Hatake-san! You're going the wrong way!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sleek black sports car pulled up to the entrance way of the skyscraper named The Prestige. There awaiting the arrival of the magnificent automobile was a youth dressed smartly in a dark cloak.

Stepping out of the front seat came a middle aged with thin rectangular glasses. He was of a tall build with a navy uniform on. His brass buttons shone in the light.

Briskly making his way towards entrance way he addressed the figure. "Master Uchiha."

Not even sparing a glance at his personal valet the Uchiha snatched the keys from his outstretched palm. "Samerson," Nodding his head to show his acknowledgment the young master continued on. "Tell Grieves I may not make it home today, I have important matters to attend to." Bowing Samerson turned to go before he asked, "Will that be all m'lord?" Pressing a gloved hand to his chin the young man appeared to be thinking it over. "Yes, that will be all Samerson." Gliding effortlessly into the front seat he turned on he ignition and revved the engine. Pounding his foot on the accelerator he sped off into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi." He was in a field of daffodils in assorted colors. There were reds, yellows, pinks, blues, purples, greens, and even magentas! Who knew. Ponies and unicorns were free to romp on the hills. Rainbows filled the sky and happy elves and leprechauns danced all around. Singing rang throughout the valley and birds chimed in with the song.

"Kakashi." Someone kept calling him.

There stood a handsome young man dressed in nothing but hot pants. Leather hot pants. Grinning he made his way over to the beautiful creature. 'Wha-? Oh it's you snuggly poo puffy cuddly bear. Why don't you give your daddy diddlykins a big ol' kiss. A nice smackeroo right there.' The male complied kissing the silver haired man's cheek. Kakashi ran his fingers through the thick mass of chocolate colored hair.

"Kakashi!" His head had rolled back in pleasure while Kakashi massaged his scalp. 'Oh snuckums you're the sweetest. Did you know that?' The man shook his head and blearily gazed at Kakashi. 'Yes you are. You're my little squishie cutsey wutsey puddin cakes!' He blushed at the comment. Kakashi couldn't help but stare and think at how adorable he was. That's when everything when wrong. Suddenly, the delicious specimen started to flail his arms and scream his head off.

"Oh my God he's dead! Someone help! Oh dear lord!" A very confused Kakashi was left scratching his head. 'What the hell? Dead? I'm not dead.'

Splash!

Dripping wet, a crotchety Kakashi was roughly pulled back from his sleep world. He fixed the perpetrator a menacing glare. 'There's going to be hell to pay for whoever woke me from my incredible dream.' There standing above him was an extremely distressed Iruka.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were dead. I kept pushing you and you wouldn't wake up, I couldn't even see you breathing! I didn't know what to do! Then I remembered from somewhere that dumping a bucket of water on a person would save them. I'm so sorry!" Waving his hands Kakashi singsonged "No worries love! I'm good just a little wet but other than that I seem to be fine. Was there something you came to see me for."

Still stuttering out apologies Iruka came to a halt in his ramblings and slapped his hands together when he collected his thoughts. "Oh yes! You have a visitor Hatake-san. He's waiting outside for you." Nodding his head Kakashi made a shooshing motion with his hands. "Well send him in!" Bowing Iruka uttered a few more replies before he stepped out. 'How long was I out?' Absently, the silver haired doctor looked towards the clock. The hour hand was at the ten and the minute hand stood at the nine.

'Who could be calling this time of night?' He shrugged the thought off. This was a hospital and people came in at the craziest times. 'But who comes this late for a personal conference, who can handle waiting. Certainly not a patient.'

Kakashi began working on salvaging the papers that escaped Iruka's odd remedy to sleep death. Laughing at the ridiculous situation, he swiftly changed into dry spare clothes he kept around for emergency purposes such as these. It wasn't like he was hoping to have a late night rendezvous with one of his very adorable colleagues that he'd need clothes after certain activities. Oh nothing like that at all.

A few seconds after he had finished buttoning the last button on his coat the door opened. Not looking up from his paper work Kakashi waved the visitor in. "Don't mind the mess. One of the nurses figured the best method of saving me from dying was to throw a bucket of water of me. So, no worries I'm still alive."

"Your excuses have started to loose their spark Kakashi. Is that the best you can do?"

'It can't be.' Snapping his head to the speaker his eyes widened slightly in disbelief.

"Sasuke." There in his doorway stood a young man dressed in a black cloak with gloved hands crossed over his chest. Dark eyes met his in a long stare.

"It's been a long time Kakashi."

TBC

I apologize for cutting it off there and making this seem so haphazard but it will straighten itself out in good time okay. Please bear with me. Reviews make me a very happy writer and it keeps the world in order. Remember you review and Domo-kun loves you:


	2. Tattered Pages

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only have gum. I have a picture if you want to see.

Warnings: Mano a Mano

Pairing: Naruto and Sasuke

Rating: R

Desperately Seeking Naruto

He was here. His pupil, well _former_ pupil. He couldn't believe it. Last he had heard of him he had gone off in search of the ultimate prize a treasure called the Crimson Trinity. They said it was a marvelous sight to behold. It was also rumored that anyone who possessed this treasure would have anything their heart's desired. You could be almighty and powerful, towering over the entire galaxy with your might. You could even end world hunger. Oh and for all you ladies out there you can finally get those pumps you've had your eye on without killing your wallet with the outrageous asking price. Romantic types no problem. You had fallen in love with a girl but she doesn't love you. Get the Crimson Trinity and then the girl loves you forever, or vice versa. Whatever your situation is the Crimson Trinity could help. But the treasure is a bounty of great power but only those worthy enough could ever find the treasure.

What had gnawed at him on the inside was how could his own previous student pair up with Orochimaru. He was scum the lowest of the low, he wasn't even fit to spit on. He had taught Sasuke better. Yet he couldn't find it in his heart to toss his former student out of his office.

He had changed his career after a devastating incident that took his best friend. But Kakashi had taught Sasuke on the side out of respect for his best friend's cousin. Yes, good ol' Kakashi was a former treasure hunter.

Now his student was the last. The last of the Uchihas if you didn't count his brother who for some odd reason decided that killing off every single one of his relatives was the best thing to do. Hey who knew that slaughter could make brothers hate each other? They always say blood is thicker than water. In his honest opinion Sasuke was stupid for risking his life to one live to hunt down and kill his brother and two to pair up with that immoral, good for nothing snake Orochimaru. What was he thinking?

Kakashi moved his hands into a tent position resting his chin on the top. He stared at the young man he once called his pupil.

The boy had definitely grown. His face had become more elongated and his eyes had become more slender. The pale skin had stayed and the tattoo by the junction of his neck was new. His silken locks had grown in length but that ridiculous style he kept it in still remained. How many times had he told him that'd he'd never score with the ladies if his hair looked the bottom of a duck. Poor thing he must have been taunted as a child. Duck butt! Duck butt! Enough with teasing Sasuke time to talk.

"So," Kakashi stared, taking care to visibly size him up with the up and down movement of his head. "What brings you to Konoha Hospital. Do you have bunions you need taken care of? A wart that needs to be removed. Is there something you are unhappy with on your body because we have plastic surgeons on call. They even sign privacy agreements so no one will know your little secret." Kakashi waggled his eyebrows and grinned when Sasuke began to visibly twitch. Making an Uchiha squirm was a rare accomplishment so might as well soak up the moment.

"Cut the crap Kakashi, you know exactly why I'm here." Continuing to grin Kakashi tilted his head to the side in mock confusion.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sasuke-chan. I can't think of what you might want here in a hospital."

The young Uchiha rubbed his temples mentally cursing himself for coming here. Dark rings circled underneath his eyes a sign to long nights if there were any. Kakashi frowned. He had known the boy would inherit all of the Uchiha companies responsibilities now that he was the sole heir, but really now the council was being stupid. They started putting so much pressure on him when he was only twelve forcing him to grow up faster than everyone else his own age. That was criminal and after years of hard work the enormity of his situation had finally caught up to Sasuke.

"Kakashi stop playing stupid you know what I'm here for." Tapping his finger to his nose Kakashi abruptly lifted his hand in the air. "Aha!"

_'Finally! I'll get what I came for and be gone.'_ Sasuke let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh Sasuke you finally came to your senses! You're going to get that face lift. I knew it! Atta boy listening to Pakkun. He's an expert y'know."

He wanted to strangle Kakashi. What happened to the man he had admired, where had he gone? His teacher couldn't be this dense. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into thin slits and his mouth crumpled into an angry line. Though the most noticeable change was his eyes, they had switched to an unearthly ruby red.

Seeing this Kakashi changed his demeanor. He instantly turned solemn. "You're here for the Crimson Trinity." It wasn't a question it was a statement, one that Sasuke was hoping to hear.

Instantly the Uchiha's frustration dropped and he once again smirked. "What else would I be here for?"

"I don't know," Though he was taking on an airy attitude and a light tone Kakashi's eye still remained harsh and calculating as if daring the heir to make a wrong move. "Maybe you stopped by to tell a certain someone hello. Or maybe you even came by to say a thank you if that doesn't kill you."

Sasuke's smirk fell and he returned Kakashi's look with an accusing glare of his own. "Really now? Why would I waste my precious time with idiotic activities such as those? I have more important matters to deal with on a daily basis _Hatake-san_, let's finish this."

Kakashi continued to sit frozen in place he made no effort to move. His gaze seemed to be focused on something that was behind the Uchiha heir.

_'Obito' _

Shaking his head slowly he once more brought his attention to Sasuke. "I don't know where it is Sasuke."

Gritting his teeth the brunette stood up and slammed his hand on the mahogany table.

"You're telling me that you don't have the tiniest inkling of to where this treasure could be?"

Kakashi only nodded his head and turned to look out the window.

Furious at being ignored Sasuke decided to change his tactics. Just asking was getting him nowhere.

"You know _he's_ searching for it as well."

The young heir waited for a reaction. When none came he grew even more frustrated. Grabbing a few papers off of the desk he snapped his left hand directly under the small pile he had in his right. A minute flame took life. It crackled and popped struggling to reach the documents in Sasuke's hand. Smirking he held the papers over the fire and turned to Kakashi's back allowing the smell of fire fill the room.

"What's a shame really is that he might be close to succeeding. I know he doesn't have an unyielding amount of resources at his disposal but he has a few that are loyal and severely twisted around his finger." He cocked his head to the side, eyes dangerously narrowing in size. "Now what if," Sasuke ran the documents quickly over the flame all the while continuing to speak with his former mentor. "He somehow reached his goal? Wouldn't that prove to be an inconvenience to you as well as to your sponsors?"

His former mentor didn't even bat an eye as he swiveled his office chair to face him. "I don't see how that is in any way connected to me. You know as well as I that I have had nothing to do with the hunting world for at least a good decade or so. Stop with your measly threats and find someone else to supply you with what you're looking for."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. _'Did he just-? NO! How dare he!'_

Pushing himself up from his seat he reached for the stacks of files on Kakashi's desk threw them in the air and shouted, "Hosenkya no jutsu!" As soon as the words left his lips the silver haired man's office was filled with soot snowflakes courtesy of his burning files. "Fine Kakashi have it your way," He leaned in closer till his face was a centimeter away from the doctors. "But in the end I always get what I want." With that he strode out of the room with his coat swirling around him. He was pleased to hear two seconds later the fire alarm go off and the hospital staff and patients go into a state of terror. 'We'll see who gets the last laugh Kakashi. This is far from over.'

In his office the doctor chuckled to himself while waiting for the fire department to arrive.

"Silly boy you've actually helped me out. Giving me such an easy excuse." He lifted his head in a throaty laugh. "I would expect no less from my star pupil."

Pulling down his mask in the privacy of his office Kakashi muttered the same words that the Uchiha had shouted only minutes before. The texts shelved on the walls fell and started to shrivel up and burn. A few rooms down the hall an orderlies' tablet was set on fire. All around the hospital various flammable items rose up in smoke. Konoha Hospital was in chaos but their supervisor was the only one who sat calmly in his seat as his nostrils began to fill with smoke.

Lifting the receiver of his phone the silver haired man set to dialing a number. "Hey, it's me." There was a long pause as Kakashi kept on nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah, they won't be able to find a report on Uzumaki Naruto anymore." There was a few seconds of silence then quirking his eyebrow he smiling he said. "Oh it went up in smoke."

Sasuke fumed in his sports car obviously still raging at the lack of cooperation and information he received earlier with his little meeting with Kakashi. He gave a feral grin as he watched the needle on the speedometer rise to an alarming one hundred and eighty miles per hour. The blaring wind calmed him down and the dark sky was his only companion. Slowing down as he came to a stoplight he closed his eyes and began to reflect on the events that had transgressed in the hospital.

'Kakashi that man. He always changes a situation from extremely important to merely insignificant and he can never speak straight. Always all these riddles leading you to no end. Or if you're lucky enough to solve one you'd just be mislead and disappointed. But what had possessed me to burn his papers? I need to learn to keep my temper in check, Uchihas never rage like two year olds having a tantrum. Why? Why didn't he help me? I mean judging from our past together I figured he would be willing to share the information with me. Even when I stated the scenario where the situation would become catastrophically wrong he still wouldn't budge. Kakashi...'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Kakashi! Kakashi! Look what I found!" A dark haired boy about the age of five ran up to a man who was placidly sitting on a rock. He turned upon hearing the nickname his student had affectionately given him. Smiling from ear to ear he shoved a shimmering brown jewel into the face of his teacher. He patted his head and said, "Well let's see what we have here." _

_Bouncing up and down with excitement the boy could barely contain himself. "What is it? What is it?" Chuckling the older man placed a firm yet gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sasuke calm down, you'll find out just give me a minute okay?" Nodding Sasuke intently studied his mentor's actions. With the stone in his left hand Kakashi brought down his mask to reveal his other eye. It was had three swirling tear-shaped black dots that was swimming in red. Sasuke let out a small gasp. _'Kakashi has the same thing I do!'

_His teacher held the jewel up to his red eye inspecting Sasuke's find. Quickly replacing his mask to its original place he reverently placed the jewel in the young boy's hand. "Congratulations Sasuke. You just found your first Poiyun stone, which properties are good for making smoke bombs." _

_The dark haired boy stared in wonder at the man letting the information sink in. "Kakashi! How did you do that?" Scratching his face in confusion the silver haired man replied, "What are you talking about Sasuke?"_

_Casting the brown stone aside he pointed excitedly to his own two eyes. "You made them red! Just like me! Well only sometimes though." He ended on a wistful note. Jumping back to the subject Sasuke yanked on Kakashi's shirt sleeve. "How did you do it Kakashi? Cause, cause aniki always says that only people who are Uchiha can do it. You're not Uchiha so how come you can make your eyes all swirly and red?" _

_Kakashi sat still for a moment. Sighing he stood and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "I got this eye as a gift from a really good friend Sasuke and when you're older I'll explain to you how to use it okay?" _

_Pouting the dark haired child crossed his arms. "No! I want to know now!" Laughing at the boy he smiled down at him. "I can't teach you how to use it yet." The scowl on Sasuke's face deepened making him look like a pug dog. "But, I can tell you what it's called." Thinking on it for a few seconds Sasuke vigorously nodded his head. "It's a deal Kakashi. Let's shake on it." Offering his hand his teacher took it and gave it a shake. _

"_You've got it."_

"_When your eyes turn red with those dots it's called Sharingan. You can use the Sharingan to examine jewels and it also helps you in battle. It's a pretty useful technique." Sasuke bit his lip. "Kakashi?" _

"_Yeah Sasuke?" He replied. The boy fidgeted and twisted his fingers in nervousness. _

"_Ano, ano, will I get to do that too one day? Will I be strong like aniki and you?" Patting Sasuke's head he brought his face close to his and smiled._

"_Of course Sasuke. Of course." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The insistent sound of honking brought him out of his reverie, it turned out the light had been green for at least two turns. A rusting truck behind him kept on honking edging his vehicle closer and closer to Sasuke's sleek car. _'Why the hell didn't he just go around?' _Scowling he flipped the man the bird and left him in a haze of smoke. _'Damn imbeciles can't think with their brains.'_ The pudgy man in the truck raised his fist out of his window and screeched, "Watch what you're doing you asshole!"

Okay, now Karma was just deciding to be a real bitch to Sasuke. First he had to drive all the way out to Konoha Hospital himself since none of the idiotic people he hired, a.k.a. his subordinates couldn't be trusted to perform the duty themselves. Second, his former teacher wasn't being to forthcoming with important information that he needed. And third, this fool had had the nerve to honk at him! Didn't he know who he was? He was Uchiha Sauske and wasn't going to take any crap from anyone.

Careening his car to a halt Sasuke made a sharp U-turn and speed towards the man's window. The rotund driver visibly paled as the oncoming car made its way closer. Peering into the man's window his eyes shone and they began to slide into the Sharingan.

He coolly answered, "Fuck off dimwit or you'll be eating more than just dust." All the man could do was nod his head dumbly.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, stupid people lurked around every corner and sometimes you just couldn't avoid them no matter how hard you tried. After pulling into his driveway he locked and set the alarm on his car relieved to see his house.

There standing majestically in a yard full of lush green was an enormous mansion. Ceramic slate shingles alternating between the color of burnt terracotta and black covered the rooftops giving the house a Spanish Villa feel. Archways lined the front of the building allowing the viewer to see the high windows.

Grabbing his keys Sasuke shoved them into the keyhole of his oak front door. Pushing open the door he called out, "Grieves I'm home." Sasuke kicked off his shoes and gave the entrance way of his home a nostalgic look.

A tall, elderly man with a white beard and wisps of hair upon his head came walking into the entrance wearing a brown suit The suit was tailored to perfection and out of the breast pocket was a pearl white hankerchief. He had high cheek bones that retained their structure throughout the years. His thin rimmed, rectangular glasses lay at the bottom of his nose where his dropping gray eyes peered out at the young master.

"Sir, it's good to see you home. Would you like some tea?"

Rubbing his temples the Uchiha answered, "That would be fine Grieves." Nodding his head Grieves turned on his heel and traveled to the kitchen to make tea.

Rounding the corner Sasuke made his way up the flight of stairs. Leaning his weight on the first door in the hall he gave the stack of papers on his desk a weary glance. Forcing aside his exhaustion he eased himself into his chair. Fishing out a fountatin pen from the side drawer he began to deftly sift through all of the documents.

A knock came from the door. Not bothering to look up the Uchiha called Grieves in. "M'lord your tea is ready. Would you like some biscuts or sugar cookies with it?" Eyebrows knitting in thought he made a shooing motion with his hands and replied, "Just the tea." Bowing low with his arm perpendicular to his waist Grieves left, "As you wish sire."

The sun had long since dropped with the moon to take its place and Sasuke Uchiha was still wide awake in his abode. He paced back and forth creatiaing a dent in the carpet. His eyes were closed and his hands were moving at a lighting fast pace. One over the other, fingers intertwining, flipping, crossing, all various types of motions.

The young Uchiha kept repeating them continuously in rapid successsion. Each time he reached one end of his office and turned he drew in a deep breath. Finally the ebony-haired teen came to a halt in the middle right in front of his desk. Snapping his eyes wide open he dashed to the shelf next to the window in his study and snatced a leather bound book off of the shelf. The volume was

Running his fingers reverently across of the cover he unlocked the clasp that held the book together. Skimming over the first half of the volume, his eyes moved back and forth as they greedily soaked up all of the information. When he reached a well worn page with dog ears and turning yellow with age he gently tugged the paper out of the book.

_Shangri-La_

_To the one with eyes of the blood  
_

_The one with power to seize the heavens will arrive_

_With the host will come the Gift_

_Tangling thunder storms breaking the skies_

_Flame's vengence will emerge to protect_

_Swirling entities come to form the bond_

_Golden rays will intertwine in azure droplets_

_Momentum will sweep both into the stream of Time_

_Death's Hounds will nip at their heels_

_The one of the blood will face hardships as will the host_

_Luna's smile will grace their journey _

_When the utmost connection is created the greatest bounty shall appear_

_Crimson Trinity will be bequeathed to both_

_Every desire and wish shall be fulfilled to their heart's content_

_Follow Shangri-La_

_Follow Shangri-La_

_A path eluded by most_

_Only the worhty will survive on the quest to Shangri-La_

_Trinity of the Crimson_

_Crimson of the Trinity_

_Guild of Kyunha_

_Dyed in the night air and washed in the Sea of Eane_

_Holy Order is broken to be only wasted chains_

_Follow Shangri-La_

_Follow Shangri-La_

_Sweet nectar of the Jopli_

_Healing fingers to comfort the blood_

_Bridges of hope peeling their way across the expanse_

_Rain giving away its tears_

_Blossoms will scatter themselves _

_Follow Shangri-La_

_Follow Shangri-La_

_Ring the bells_

_Sing out in joy_

_Do not hesitate to grasp precious _

_Crimson Trinity will come_

_Bearer_

_Host_

_Protector_

_Bond_

_Crimson Trinity will come_

_Key_

_Gate_

_Lock_

_Crimson Trinity will come_

_Follow Shangri-La_

_Follow Shangri-La_

_Open your soul_

_Breathe in the scent_

_Embrace the Gift_

_Display all scars_

_Trust in other's hands_

_Crimson Trinity will come_

_Follow Shangri-La_

_Follow Shangri-La_

_Littered glass fragments to be glue back together_

_Aurora, Aurora, Aurora of Darkness, Aurora of Light_

_Windows to the future_

_Every Desire..._

_Every Wish..._

_Every Hope..._

_Every Want..._

_Every Need..._

_Happiness to be granted to the faithful and worthy_

_Crimson Trinity _

_Byankou mian trishna hopis angula kyuu onna koi _

Sasuke read the poem over and over again. Mulling over the words biting his lip in concentration to decipher its hidden meaning. But when he reahed the end he noticed somthing odd. The last line of the piece appeared to be fresh. Each letter shone like mercury twinkling in the heat. Tentively he reached out and pressed his slender index finger to the words. Blinking his eyes in surprise he realized that whateverit had been written in it was cold. The substance seemed to be pulsating and somewhere in the back of his ind he felt at ease and comforted. He let his guard down and closed his eys relishing in the icy feeling that seeped into his fingers that was slowly numbing his entire hand. Letting out a content sigh he mumbled, "_Byankou mian trishna hopis angula kyuu onna koi._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere off in the distnace a pair of eyelids fluttered open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N:

;;; Please don't kill me. Thank you so much to all that replied to my first chapter. Special shout out goes to MsTrick for noticing I had no breakers between scene changes. I'm really sorry for the big cliffie, but my Muse said it would be best. More things will be explained later on okay? Reviews make the world go round and my Muse loves them, so does Domo-kun. -


End file.
